


无言山丘

by syngylin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syngylin/pseuds/syngylin
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	无言山丘

「8月15日，在青瓦台请愿弹劾总统的大游行中，集会青年与现场警方发生冲突，造成三名学生死亡，其中两名为延世大学二年级学生，一名为首尔浸信会男子高中三年级学生。」

“关于游行中死去的李东赫，我有些话想要对大家说。

东赫的妈妈前两天来学校收拾他的东西，舍管提前一天让我们帮她收进袋子里。东赫偷偷养了一盆绿萝，商量以后我们把它留了下来，换好水，放在桌上。

如果说我们这之中会有人参加游行，他的名字出现在里面，谁都不应该感到意外，只是没有人需要为此付出这样的代价。在后世越号时代，如果我们还没意识到清算文化带来的悲剧，现在是时候清醒了；如果仅仅是将罪人绳之以法就足够，还会有第四个、第五个牺牲者。

东赫没有爸爸。他的爸爸在沉船事件中丧生了，这也是为什么他会从济州岛转来首尔；出于政府的抚恤，原本是家庭主妇的东赫妈妈在首尔找到了工作。

现在东赫妈妈只剩自己一个人了。

东赫从高二开学第一天就生活在我们的目光里，作为“政府无能的受害者”存在着。他独来独往，在圣经课上睡大觉，缺交作业，每周五下午会请假去做心理咨询。

东赫的英语成绩不好，老师委派了班上的—— 就叫他M吧 —— M去辅导他。他们经常吵架，理由是东赫常常缺席约定的辅导时间，跑去便利店吃泡面。我们和M开玩笑说他是四十名男生里唯一和东赫交心的了。

事情出现转折是在第二学期的运动会，M报名的射击和跳远时间冲突，东赫竟然主动出来顶替他。可惜在跳远的时候，他扭伤了脚，在宿舍躺了一个星期。也就是那个星期，我们替他买饭，扶他去卫生间，逐渐熟悉了起来。作为道歉，M不知道从哪搞来一小盆绿萝，说是“代他照料好东赫，会替他祈福的”，东赫在床上盯着送绿萝的、站在门口怯生生的M，勾着嘴角笑了，好像是生气又好像被他逗乐：“哥不来这边看望一下我吗？”，他问。

于是绿萝就成为我们宿舍的一员，东赫每天放学第一件事就是给它的叶子喷水。

某一天课间，舍友K悄悄伏过来我的课桌边告诉我：“你知道吗，东赫和M，他们在一起了。”

我问“在一起”是什么意思。

“有人撞见他们体育课后在器材室接吻。”

学生间没有秘密，这件事情很快地传开，没有人找他们证实这是否谣言，哪怕说出来那三个字，都仿佛千斤石块在口。在主的眼里，这是罪。每个人都认为，东赫受的苦太多了，我们宁可相信他是在苦难中暂时地迷失，并祈望主能帮助他，也帮助M走出来。

流言还在继续，有说在实验楼少有人问津的厕间，传出令人难以启齿的声音；有说看见东赫在便利店，买了零食和避孕套；有说近来M经常在学校教堂独自发呆。

但是在我眼里，东赫还是那个东赫，他放学的第一件事，就是替绿萝喷水；M还是那个M，坐在教室前排，背挺得直直地听讲，经常在自习课补眠，手里攥着金丝边眼镜；他们还是和往常一样，为各种大事小事争吵，又因为需要对方陪自己去食堂而和好。

流言可怖，不仅刚刚和东赫打上交道的人渐渐疏远了，连一向和大家有说有笑的M，也时常独自走着。

我常常会怀念留言遍布前的日子，春假的时候，我们宿舍还有M，跟着东赫回了他的老家，在那里东赫好像变成另外一个人，热情地替我们烤肉，唱他奶奶点唱机上老掉牙的歌，奔跑着脱掉上衣，跳进四月尚未温暖的海水里。他的歌声—— 我很后悔为什么没有早点发现他有一把动听的声音。他说他艺名叫Fullsun的时候，M差点没笑背过气去。这个名字并非毫无来由，东赫，东边的太阳，fullsun，和他相比，我们就像站在岸边、束手缚脚的小鸡。我重新认识了一个这样的他，一个不再因为身世忧郁的李东赫，不论如何，上天赐给了他自由炽烈的灵魂。

东赫走后，M不再来上课，“又一个受害者”，自“同性恋”取代了那个自习课会睡着的男孩以后，又取代了“同性恋”，真相不再重要，每周下午去做心理咨询的，又轮到谁了呢。

室友K在某个下午溜过来，伏在我耳边说：东赫在游行之初就没有再去周五的咨询室了，他加入到了那支反对的队伍里。

我问他从什么时候开始知道这件事。

他说：“一开始。”

躺在校医室里，同学N给我带来写检查的稿纸，告诉我那个下午我简直像发了疯，我推倒了K，和他扭打在一起，还差点用椅子砸向对方。

我统统不记得了。我只记得我有多么愤怒，我恨他为什么不早点告诉老师、牧师、同学，谁都好，这样或许东赫就不会死，M还是他最好的朋友，我们一起毕业，看着东赫成为大明星，让所有人知道除了世越号中失去父亲的东赫，世界上还有会唱歌的fullsun。而现在，我只希望他的声音至少曾为Do You Hear the People Sing而唱。

更多的是惭愧。在我被记过之后的很多个夜晚，我抚摩着圣经忏悔，希望主能原谅我对流言的缄默，在大家疏远他们的时候选择退缩。现在我发这个帖子，不带希望地祈求一点赎罪。

东赫不是悲剧，他是一个孩子，是我们国家现状的受害者，也为了改变现状而牺牲，假使那些缠身的流言是真的，那么也是主补偿他所失去的爱的一部分。如果主让我们去爱，为什么不可以是这一种？

绿萝没有交到东赫妈妈手上，我们最终把他收起来了，打算在M回到学校以后，亲自交还给他。我想让东赫知道，它被照料得很好，给他喷水变成了我回宿舍的第一件事，并且我很想他。

-10月15日 21：08 ”


End file.
